


Perfect

by immashipdis



Series: Random YouTuber Stories [1]
Category: cranksepticeye
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anorexia, Fluff, M/M, This is cringe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 13:44:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11601843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immashipdis/pseuds/immashipdis
Summary: High school au where Ethan works at the food bar and Jack comes in with his friends...Warnings: eating disorder and mentions of bullying((Originally posted on Wattpad))





	Perfect

-Ethan pov-

I slipped on my work apron and made my way through to the serving counter, glancing around at the empty food bar. Lunch would be starting in 10 minutes. My best friend and co-worker, Tyler immediately struck up a conversation with me.

We talked for a while before the first few customers came in. After a while the place had filled up with students. I noticed that the 4 most popular students still hadn't arrived. Felix, Cry, Mark and Jack were known by almost everyone in the school and I had hung out with them in the past.

Felix was the most popular and was known for being rich and Swedish and was the class clown. The only people who didn't like him were the journalists of the school paper. Then there was Mark, a kind hearted boy with the floofiest hair around. Although he could be a bit egotistical at times, he was a good guy to hang around with. Cry was basically a mystery to everyone. He wore a white mask and always had a hoodie on. But his voice was awesome!

And then...Jack. He has a loud and energetic soul and is an optimist. With his cute Irish accent, perfect blue eyes and beautiful green hair, I had found myself falling for him. Hard. He had recently moved from Ireland and a lot of the school found him a bit intense, so he had been pushed to the side, behind his friends in the popularity chain.

I blushed when I thought of Jack and Tyler glanced at me knowingly. As if on cue, the doors slammed open and Cry, Mark and Felix rushed in pulling on Jack's wrists to drag him along to me at the counter. 'Something feels a bit off today.'

I cleared my throat before speaking. "Hey, what can I get for you?" Mark, Cry and Felix grabbed a tray before ordering. I noticed Jack was just awkwardly standing behind them.

"Do you want anything Jack?" I questioned him. He looked down at his feet and shook his head. I frowned. 'This isn't like him, he loves food...' "We have cookies today!" I attempted to persuade him again. This time he didn't answer.

I looked at Cry, Mark and Felix who were goofing off with each other, but at my glance they quickly assessed the situation. Mark furrowed his brow and Felix shot Jack a glare. "He'll have a cheese sandwich please."

I silently made up the sandwich and passed it to Mark who smiled gratefully at me. "Hey Ethan, once you've finished come sit with us." I nodded and watched them walk away to a table near the counter and sit down. I was deep in thought when Tyler tapped me and told me that my shift was over.

I pulled off my apron and ruffled my blue hair, collected my pasta and cookies and made my way to the table. As I sat down I was greeted with a mask, 2 friendly smiles and a somewhat forced looking one.

We joked around as we ate but I couldn't help but notice a few concerned glances at Jack, who was being way quieter than usual. About 20 minutes before the end of lunch break he went to the bathrooms. The table fell silent as we watched him walk away.

After a moment I decided to say something. "Is Jack ok? He seems super different today." After a hesitation, Cry spoke up. "He might be feeling sick. You know him, always on a schedule, he wouldn't take a day off." 'That does make sense I guess...'

"Ok well I'm gonna go check on him, just to make sure." And I quickly left before I could get a reaction. I wanted to make sure my crush was ok.

I reached the bathrooms and entered them silently. And what I saw shocked me.

Jack was standing at the sinks with his jumper pulled up to his chest revealing his pale skin. But I could clearly see his ribcage and hip bones. The bones looked like they could snap through the skin at any time. Jack shook his head and headed over to the stall nearest him, not seeing me still standing at the door, frozen in horror.

I couldn't move, the images still stuck in my head. That is, until I heard the sound of retching. 'He is making himself sick' I realized as I raced over to the stall and banged on the door to get his attention. "Jack, please stop! Open the fucking door now!" I cried and to my surprise, the door opened.

I instantly pulled him into a hug as he broke down crying. I led him to the nearest wall and we slid down it. I could feel his whole body shake with sobs. "I-I'm s-s-sorry Et-than I-" I cut him off by pulling him closer to me and running my hand through his green hair reassuringly.

After about 5 minutes of crying, his breathing had calmed back down. I held back the urge to ask questions. But as if reading my mind, he began to talk.

"I'm sorry that you had to see that Ethan. I didn't want anybody to see that, especially not you..." I was a bit offended at that and it must have registered on my face, as he was quick to correct himself in a bunch of words I couldn't make out.

I put a hand on his shoulder and he cut himself off. "Jack I don't understand what you are trying to say but I just wanna know why." He took a deep breath.

"I got bullied in Ireland, it was one of the reasons we moved. They would call me names and some guy even punched me once. They said I was too nerdy and fat, too stupid and too...gay..." My heart jumped a little. "So when I moved, I covered up everything with a smile and energy. Then Mark and Felix and Cry discovered that I didn't eat and they tried to help. But I just kept throwing it up. I tried to keep it down, I really did, but I failed them..."

I stared at him for a moment before collecting him in my arms again. "Jack, you didn't fail them. It isn't your fault your body didn't respond. But you tried and that is the main thing. And I respect you for that. You are perfect in every way to me." He stared at me for a few seconds before blushing lightly and hugging his knees to his skinny chest.

"Ethan...there's one more thing that I have to tell you...I...I l-like you...like, r-really like you...you're just so adorable and I'm sorry if you hate me because I'm not perfect-" I started to laugh and he trailed off with a worried expression on his face.

"Jack, I really like you too! And don't call me adorable, you cute bean!" I playfully told him. And I could see his blue eyes fill with emotion. Our faces were inches apart and my eyes flicked down to his lips.

And suddenly they were connected to my own. 'Holy shit, I'm kissing my crush!' I kissed him back and when we pulled away there was a dark blush on both of our cheeks. He started to smile and I could tell that this one was real. It was dazzling!

I pushed myself off of the ground and pulled Jack up with me, but didn't let go of his hand. "Jack, this school is very accepting of all sexualities so we could be together without getting bullied." I smiled hopefully at him.

"Ethan, you are one of the most adorable humans I have ever met...would you do me the honour of becoming my boyfriend?"

"Jack, you are one of the most perfect humans I have ever met...I will be your boyfriend. Just promise me to keep trying."

"I promise."

After we had cleaned up in the bathrooms, we headed back out to the table, our hands interlocked. We sat down in silence as the others stared at us, confused. I handed Jack my cookie and he ate a piece of it.

I grinned at him and he turned to Felix and whispered something in his ear. "I fucking knew it! OTP!" He screeched, making Cry jump violently. Mark began to laugh as he caught onto the situation. Soon we were all in pieces, laughing.

I felt an arm snake around my waist and I looked at my green haired boyfriend. He smiled at me, his eyes twinkling. He leaned down and kissed my cheek before looking away and eating another bit of the cookie.

There was only one thought running through my mind.

'He is perfect.'


End file.
